


it's raining, it's pouring, come and get your lover

by lrithyll



Series: Wylennessa One-Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, come and get your lover, stay inside bitch it's too cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrithyll/pseuds/lrithyll
Summary: Vanessa visits Wylenn during the weekend, and a rainstorm strikes suddenly.
Relationships: Wylenn/Vanessa
Series: Wylennessa One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761964
Kudos: 3





	it's raining, it's pouring, come and get your lover

**Author's Note:**

> the title is an inside joke between me and a friend it's funnier than it should be

Rain drizzles on the window as the sound of thunder booms across the sky. The streets of her neighborhood are devoid of people, spare for a couple passing cars or a unfortunate individual caught in the rain.

Wylenn walked into her living room, having just put on clothes after a shower and wearing a towel around her neck. She noticed Vanessa was sitting in the window bay, staring down at the streets as the rain poured down. She had a still expression, her eyes unmoving, completely captivated by the rain.

Wylenn smiled to herself, and quietly snuck behind Vanessa. She slipped herself between Vanessa and the wall, pulling her into her lap. Vanessa let out a yelp of surprise, and Wylenn chuckled to herself.

"Jesus, don't spook me like that," Vanessa groaned, slightly annoyed.

"Aww, but you looked so cute, I just wanted to snuggle behind you," Wylenn purred, resting her head in the nook of Vanessa's neck.

Sighing, Vanessa looked out the window once again. "The rain's coming down pretty hard. Hopefully I don't get drenched on the way home."

"Mmmmmm, why not just stay here?" Wylenn murmured, her voice becoming drowsy. "It's better than going into the rain and risking a fever."

"Is that a subtle way of saying you want to sleep together?"

Wylenn giggled. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Smirking to herself, Vanessa reached up to pet the taller girl's head, to which she purred in response. _She had to have been a cat in her past life._

Pinching the Wylenn's ear, Vanessa quickly stood up and took off. "Race you to the bed!"

"Oh, you are _SO_ gonna get it!" Wylenn yelled, failing to hide a smile that crept across her face.

Even with the head start, Vanessa couldn't beat Wylenn's athletic body. She quickly caught up and lifted her by the waist onto her shoulder, screaming and giggling the whole time as Wylenn carried her into the bedroom and fell onto it. They fell into an unstoppable wave of laughter, finally calming down several minutes later.

Finally calmed, Wylenn sighed into Vanessa's stomach, then looked up into her brown eyes. "Heyyyy, you love me right?" She said, giggling.

Vanessa twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, suddenly unable to look Wylenn in the eye. "I-Yeah. Of course."

"Dooo youuu?" Wylenn knew that Vanessa wasn't the most direct with her emotions, and continued to tease her.

"As much as plants love the sun."

"Then can you say it?" Wylenn asked smugly, her tone more than suggestive.

"Say what?" Vanessa knew exactly what she wanted to say, but couldn't find the courage to say it. She'd gone most of her life not saying the words, and it proved very hard to say those words now. She was getting better at it, though.

"You know the three words, sweetie."

Gathering all of her courage, Vanessa finally said, "I love you, Wylenn."

Wylenn wriggled in bed happily. "Say it again."

"I-I l-love you, Wylenn"

"Say it for the people in the back!"

"Now you're playing with me!" Vanessa giggled, slapping Wylenn on the back. That only sent them into another fit of giggles.

Once they had calmed, Wylenn pulled herself up to Vanessa and brought her into a hug. "Hey, Vanessa?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I really love you. I love you so much."

"...I love you too."

Vanessa nestled herself further into Wylenn, enjoying her warmth. Wylenn smiled, kissing the white haired girl's head. The two fell into a warm slumber, the sounds of rain pattering on the window becoming ever so faint.


End file.
